Plants, trees and other vegetation planted, grown, and cared for by individuals require frequent maintenance, including watering or replacement of liquid residing in the containers holding the vegetation. Often, the liquid medium present in the pots and containers holding the vegetation and soil, may have variable rates of absorption or evaporation. This presents a challenge to individuals caring for the vegetation because consistently maintaining plant life can be demanding and viewed as a chore. Often individuals may forget to replenish the fluid medium, particularly when the medium requires replenishment constantly or at variable intervals. Specialized systems are commercially available which provide liquid replenishment. Commercially available systems however, are inconsistent and fail to accurately deliver fluid automatically as the plants or trees require the fluid to be delivered.
The currently available systems for maintaining live vegetation are not particularly suitable for maintaining Christmas trees. Specifically, currently available systems are directed toward maintaining moisture levels in a potted plant having a soil medium. The presence of soil in the currently available watering systems may prevent these systems from having the ability to automatically maintain fluid levels at a desired minimal level. Unlike known systems that rely on using capillary action and metered delivery systems set to deliver a specific amount of fluid on a timer or at a pre-calculated fluid delivery rate after a calibration period, the current system described herein delivers fluid automatically on demand to a desired fill point that may be maintained by the disclosed systems as needed. Currently available systems do not take into account the changing needs of the Christmas tree being nourished, the lack of soil needing to be moistened, nor the increasing or decreasing fluid requirements of the of the Christmas tree over time. Moreover, the existing systems employ unreliable liquid detection methods. Often times, containers relying on the known, unreliable methods, to activate a switch will malfunction, leaving the switch either stuck in a closed or open position, causing floods or burning out electrical systems that may be used, creating a potential fire hazard.